You Know You Watch Too Much Inuyasha When
by BakuraLover21
Summary: Here are some Inuyasha funnies I thought everyone would like!


**You Know You Watch Too Much Inuyasha When...**

**Hey guys!BL21 here. I found these on the internet and I thought you might like to read them.Enjoy!**

**1. **Everytime someone makes you mad you yell "OSUWARI/SIT!"

**2.** You wear fake dog ears...in public.

**3. **When you're absent from work/school for a long time,your excuse is "I was searching for Shikon shards!"

**4. **You take an old fluffy scarf and wear it around your shoulder.

**5. **You colour a black hole on your right hand with a pen and walk around yelling "Kazaana" while waving your hand around.

**6. **You try to attach an extra tail to your cat.

**7. **At your favorite department store,you ask if they carry giant boomerangs.

**8. **Carry a staff around (bonus points if you ask every girl you meet to bear your child)

**9. **Check around every tree in the forest just in case you meet a boy sealed to one.

**10. **Everytime you see a well,you jump into it and see if you travel back to the Sengoku Jidai (Warring states Era) only to realize you need someone to pull you out of it.

**11. **You travel to Japan and ask everyone you meet if they know a Higurashi Kagome.

**12. **You crack your knuckles and growl everytime someone begins to annoy you.

**13. **"Feh" and "Keh" become regular words in your vocabulary.

**14. **You own every bit of Inuyasha stuff you can get your hands on, and you search the internet daily for new stuff to add to your collection.

**15. **You find yourself absently rubbing your cat/dog's ears while thinking about Inuyasha.

**16. **You try to bring your exboyfriend to hell.

**17. **You try to kill your exboyfriend's new girlfriend.

**18. **You address Sesshomaru as Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

**19. **You get suspended from school because your skirt is too short.

**20. **You badger your parents into getting you a character flea.

**21. **You name the character flea Myouga.

**22. **You teach the flea to say "Lord Inuyasha" to your dog.

**23. **You call potato chips 'chips potato' (Nobunaga in episode 8 English version).

**24. **You are afraid of a new moon.

**25. **You are afraid of monks/priests(you never know they may be related to the perv).

**26. **You are afraid of monks because you think they will ask you to bear their child.

**27. **You bow your head in respect everytime Sesshomary appears on the screen.

**28. **You start to think your name is Inuyasha.

**29. **You jam a piece of plastic in each leg and claim every girl you see as "your woman".

**30. **You go around looking for shards of a jewel and tell people you need them to turn full demon.

**31. **You get you dog's fang and go to a sword shop and ask them to make a sword that can kill 100 demons in one swipe.

**32. **You make the sword shop make another one that brings 100 people back to life.

**33. **You sleep in trees with a stick by your side.

**34. **You pick fights with siblings claiming that they have your sword.

**35. **You start to call your friends "Jakken" and order them to babysit your little sister.

**36. **You run around with a sharp stick yelling "Tetsusaiga!"

**37. **You know the Inuyasha episodes by heart and replay them in your head 24/7.

**38. **Your teacher asks for your homework and you say that Inuyasha ate it.

**39. **You paint markings on your face that match Sesshomaru's.

**40. **You name all your characters after the characters in Inuyasha.

**41. **You start calling your friends and enemies after the characters in Inuyasha.

**42. **Everytime you hear Birds of Paradise you scream and jump under the nearest object.

**43. **All you eat is ramen.

**44. **You never use your left arm.

**45. **You never wear shoes.

**46. **You call the guy you like Inuyasha.

**47. **You get mad at him and tell him to "sit".

**48. **You wear the same shirt and skirt everyday.

**49. **You go to the lake to take a bath.

**50. **When the wind blows,you look for Kagura.

**51. **You yell at your enemy "Behold the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"and pull out a broomstick.

**52. **You kill every spider claiming it to be "Naraku in his demon form".

**53. **You begin to wonder what it would be like if you were in the Inuyasha series.


End file.
